Swimming in High Speed
by VidaReale
Summary: Finishing their grade school, Haru, Makoto, and [Name] moved to middle school. They met new people including Shiina Asahi, who's pumped up about swimming in relay and Kirishima Ikuya, who had a difficult situation with his older brother. Can the five of them swim through the problems they'll face? [a Free! Starting Days! reader-insert]
1. Chapter 1 : Starting Days

**Swimming in High Speed**

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer (c) Kyoto Animation

The original plot with some modifications

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, hint of Romance, Family

The pic doesn't belong to me

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : Starting Days**_

* * *

Rippling of water could be heard echoing through the silence in Iwatobi Swimming Club. Lights that hit the waters reflected itself, giving a soothing blue glow with moving waves. A certain black haired youth walked out from the changing room, stepped into the pool area already clad in swimsuit. His hand scooped out some of the chlorined liquid and splash it to himself. Then he settled himself on the starting block, bending over to make a start stance with his hand holding the block.

In his mind, the start signal rang. He immediately jumped and slicing through the water while his mind replaying the scene where he and his friends compete in a relay. His friend with his back stroke first, and then his other friend with breast stroke. He met the turn and kick the wall, again slicing the water with his form.

After that another friend of his in butterfly stroke while he himself swam freestyle. He remembered; how it was his turn and how he accelerated his speed until his hand reached the wall again.

The young boy panted after he finished his lap, leaning to the separator. After he managed to regain his normal breathing, he removed his cap and googles. He shook his head to dry his hair while two hands reached out to him.

He blinked and looked up, meeting the face of his two friends.

"Morning, Haru-chan." Makoto greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Haru." [Name] followed.

Haru furrowed his eyebrows while looking away.

"I told you to stop calling me 'Haru-chan'." He said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, Haru." Makoto apologized.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the entrance ceremony." [Name] said.

Haru looked at the two and accept the hands that reached out for him. Makoto and [Name] pulled him out of the pool. After that, waiting outside the changing room.

Haru buttoned up his gakuran uniform and then finding himself moving his neck, clearly uncomfortable with it. He tugged at his collar and looking unpleased. After doing something with it, he opened the door and walked out while Makoto and [Name] turned their head to look at the boy - to find the collar of his gakuran unbuttoned.

"Haru, no... you have to close the collar!" Makoto said as he fixed the uniform, only to have Haru unbuttoned it again

The brunette sighed as [Name] stepped forward and fixed Haru's uniform. This time the boy seemed to give up. The three then walked out of the SC side by side with [Name] in the middle.

"It's uncomfortable." Haru stated, frowning. Makoto and [Name] chuckled at the respond.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Makoto said. "[Nickname]-chan too, it's your first time wearing a sailor uniform, right?"

The question earned a nod and a smile from the said girl.

"How about after the entrance ceremony, you unbutton it?" [Name] suggested. Haru's head turned towards her who walked by his left side, his blue eyes glimmered a bit. He clearly likes the idea.

"Don't suggest that, [Nickname]-chan!" exclaimed Makoto receiving a grin from the girl. He sighed.

The three walked under the blooming sakura trees lining up on the left side of the road. Haru looked up, watching bits of pink petals falling down before turning his head to look at Makoto and [Name].

"How did you two know where I was?" he asked.

Makoto and [Name] looked at him before smiling and chuckling.

"We know everything about you, Haru!" Makoto said and Haru's eyes widened a bit.

"...is what we'd like to say." The brunette continued with a disappointed face.

"We actually asked your mother." [Name] added and smiled nervously.

"Oh."

"Haru, [Nickname]-chan, what club are you two going to join? I ( _boku_ ), ah..." Makoto stopped at his words and then clearing his throat before continuing.

"I'm ( _ore_ ) still undecided."

Haru looked at the boy questioningly. "' _Ore_ '?"

"What's with the ' _ore_ ', Mako-chan?" [Name] asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well, since I'm a middle schooler now, I was thinking that I should start calling myself 'ore' now." He explained while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

And then Haru looked away, his face painted in sadness. The black-haired boy the tugged on his uniform collar again to look at it. He clearly wasn't having a slightest pleasure from looking at it. [Name] took a notice about it and looked at Haru.

"Haru," she called. "are you okay?"

Before the boy could answer, a sudden gust of wind blew - startling the three of them. Haru automatically closed his eyes. When he felt that the wind stopped blowing harshly, he opened his eyes. His blue orbs caught the sight of many pink petals flying in the air with blue sky as background, he took a breath. Makoto whispered in awe.

"Pretty..." [Name] muttered.

A shadow moving fast and Haru blinked. A bird was flapping its wings as it took off to the pristine blue sky. A feather from it flew down towards Haru. He managed to had it wrapped around his fingers as he kept his gaze towards the sky.

* * *

 _ **ハイ**_ _ **スビ**_ _ **ード！**_ _ **Free! Starting Days**_


	2. Chapter 2 : New Class, New People

**Swimming in High Speed**

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer (c) Kyoto Animation

The original plot with some modifications

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, hint of Romance, Family

The pic doesn't belong to me

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : New Class, New People**_

* * *

Parents accompanied their children for the entrance ceremony, Haru's, Makoto's, [Name]'s parents included. The ceremony itself past like a breeze, with welcoming speech from the principal himself. The three soon found themselves on the back far away from list of classes on the window. Haru and [Name] tried their best to stand on their toes so they could look at the list but it's still futile.

Haru grunted before stepping on the ground while [Name] sighed in disappointment. Makoto himself didn't have any difficulties on looking at the list because he's tall.

"Oh, There I'am!" he said. "I'm in Class 2."

"Can you not see, Haru, [Nickname]-chan?" the brunette asked. [Name] found herself pouting at the question.

"We know you're tall, Mako-chan." She snorted and puffed out her cheeks. Makoto only chuckled and he began to look for his friends' name.

"Haru and [Nickname]-chan's class is... ah, Class 1..." Makoto's voice faltered when he noticed the two's name not far from each other on Class 1's list. Haru lifted his head at the news while [Name] looked at the ground with a face full of disappointment.

"We're in different classes." Makoto also look disappointed with it as he turned to look at Haru and [Name]. Haru looked at Makoto and [Name] before turning his head and stated,

"They're neighboring classes, so we'll probably still be together for combined lessons and PE."

"That's true, but..."

"Tachibana!" a boy with reddish brown hair exclaimed as his arm slung over Makoto's shoulder.

"Ah, Mochizuki-kun?" Makoto called while Haru and [Name] looked at the scene.

"Hey, I'm in Class 2, too!" Mochizuki said and look straight at [Name]. "Hey, [Last Name]!"

"Long time no see, Mochizuki-kun." The [hair/color] haired female greeted.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yep!" Mochizuki replied in excitement. "We haven't been in the same class since third grade, have we? How about you, [Last Name]? Are you in the same class as we are?"

"N-no, I'm in Class 1." [Name] answered and smiled nervously.

"What? What a shame."

Haru, who decided he had enough of it, took [Name]'s hand and walked away – pulling her with him towards their class. Makoto, who noticed he's being left behind by his two friends, called out.

"Ah! Wait, Haru, [Nickname]-chan...!"

When they arrived at their class, Haru occupied the last seat of the first row near the window and bookshelves while [Name] took a seat in front of Haru's desk. Each of the desk already had a name of student, so it's not like their free to choose their seat. [Name] was more than grateful, her seat wasn't far from Haru's.

"I'm glad I got the same class as you, Haru." The young girl said as she rested her head on Haru's desk. [Name] turned her seat so she could look at her childhood friend before it. She knew if the teacher come she had to turned her seat to its respective place.

"I couldn't imagine what will I do if you and Mako-chan don't have the same class as me."

Haru looked at his companion before averting his gaze towards the window, where they could see the sports field.

"...Me too." He mumbled.

[Name] immediately straightened herself when she heard Haru mumbling. Haru, who's clearly surprised by the girl's sudden movement, looked at her shocked. When blue orbs clashed with [eye/color] sparkling ones, he knew it wasn't good.

"What did you say, Haru?"

The said boy could feel his ears burning. "Nothing."

"I clearly hear you mumbling. Spit it!"

"I said nothing." Haru stated as he averted his sight so [Name] couldn't see his reddening face.

The [hair/color] haired girl laughed at the sight while Haru clearly displeased with it.

"Hey, hey, do you want to join the swimming club?"

The loud question made Haru and [Name] turned their head to search for the source. Their eyes found a red-haired boy with fuchsia colored eyes who's in the middle of persuading a boy with chocolate hair to join the swimming club.

"No, I'm..."

"Eh, it'll be fine. Let's swim together! Or did you already decide to join another club?"

"Not yet..."

Losing interest with the conversation, Haru looked away and found a dark sea green-haired boy with a pair of orange colored eyes glared at the red-haired boy who didn't notice it.

"Then it's fine. Let's swim!"

"Well, I haven't officially decided yet, but I was thinking about joining the culture club."

Realizing a pair of eyes focusing on him, the dark sea green-haired boy looked back at Haru while on Haru still hold his gaze on him. Noticing Haru's eyes were on somewhere else, she decided to ask.

"What's wrong, Haru?" [Name] followed his gaze to look at the boy with dark sea green-haired who looked at Haru first but then staring directly at her before looking away and returned to his original position.

"Are you Nanase Haruka-kun and [Last Name] [First Name]-chan?"

The two then looked towards the source of the voice, only to be startled by a pink haired boy with purple eyes looking at them in short distance. [Name] almost jump out from her seat because of it.

"I'm Shigino Kisumi!" he introduced himself with a large smile. "I went to Sano Elementary School, you know? I heard about you two from Matsuoka Rin!"

"From Rin?" asked Haru and [Name] simultaneously in surprise.

"He said there was an amazingly fast guy and a girl who balanced all strokes at Iwatobi Swimming Club!"

"Swimming club?" somebody's exclaim made the three turned their heads towards the previous red-haired boy who seemed to search for someone to enter the swimming club.

"You two go to a SC!?" he asked in excitement.

"SC?" Kisumi questioned.

"That's short for swimming club!" he answered. "I'm Shiina Asahi!"

"Umm... Nanase and [Last Name]," he said after he read the name tag on Haru and [Name]'s uniform. "You two are definitely going to join the school's swimming club, right?"

"I haven't decided yet." Haru answered with his usual monotone.

"Me too." [Name] said while playing with the strands of her ponytail and smiling nervously.

"Eh? You two haven't...? Then, would you like to join the basketball club with me?" Kisumi offered with excitement.

"Eh!? But, I'm a girl..." [Name]'s voice faltered.

"You can be the manager!" the pink haired boy suggested.

"M-manager!?"

"Yeah! If we have a pretty manager, everyone will surely be pumped up!"

"W-Wha..?!"

"Hey! Don't just butt in!" Asahi interrupted, clearly annoyed with Kisumi's antic. "Join the swimming club! Okay?"

Haru furrowed his eyebrows, completely annoyed with the two who kept persuading him and [Name] to join the club. When Haru looked at the front, he noticed the dark sea green-haired boy was back to sending glare daggers on Asahi's back. Haru's annoyed expression turned into a confuse one.

"If you're already a member of Swimming Club then you don't need to swim even more, do you? So, join the basketball club!" Kisumi said.

"Shut up!" Asahi exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Remembering

**Swimming in High Speed**

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer (c) Kyoto Animation

The original plot with some modifications

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, hint of Romance, Family

The pic doesn't belong to me

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : Remembering**_

* * *

After the school's over, Haru, Makoto, and [Name] walked and arrived at Iwatobi SC. When the three walked in the corridor holding their bag with swimsuit in it, they stopped when a different sight greeted them.

"Oh." The different sight was a photo of the relay team which consists Haru, Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa. Rin slung an arm around Haru's shoulder while grinning widely and holding the trophy, Nagisa was on Rin's left – raising a hand up and another hand on Rin's arm, Haru looked away from the camera with his expressionless face, and Makoto put a hand on Haru's arm and holding a piece sign. Even though [Name] wasn't the part of the team, she's in the photo too – standing between Haru and Makoto posing piece sign like Makoto and holding Haru's hand.

"They put the picture from that time." Makoto said.

Haru's blue eyes focused on Rin's figure who stood beside him in the photo. The black-haired boy frowned before looking away.

"I wonder what Rin is doing..." Makoto wondered.

"Don't know." Haru said rather coldly, surprising Makoto and [Name]. The boy walked away, not sparing the two a glance. Makoto and [Name] looked at each other before Makoto pointed out at another picture.

"Ah! It's you, [Nickname]-chan!"

[Name] looked at where Makoto was pointing and blinked.

"You're right..." she muttered while walking closer to inspect the picture.

The picture consists her who held a trophy and a medal was circling her neck. Rin, like always, slung an arm around her shoulder while grinning, Haru held her hand and looked away from the camera, Makoto stood behind her and put a hand on her head, and Nagisa was in front of her almost covering her figure. Thank goodness, she's taller than the bubbly blonde boy.

"At that time, [Name]-chan won the regionals, right?" Makoto said. "In butterfly stroke."

[Name] nodded while curling up a small smile.

"Come on, let's go to the pool." The brunette then said and started to walk towards the changing room. [Name] followed her childhood friend – after giving the picture of Haru's team a last glance and letting her smile drop for a second.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! [Nickname]-chan!" Nagisa called out in excitement while running towards his friends who walked out of changing room.

"Nagisa, it's dangerous to run!" Makoto scolded the young boy with blonde hair and magenta eyes.

"Ah! Sorry!" he apologized after a giggle and then jumped on [Name], hugging the girl's waist. [Name] startled at first but hugged Nagisa back and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! What's middle school like?" Nagisa asked curiously, not letting go of [Name] while turning to look at Haru and Makoto. "Is it fun?"

"We can't tell after just one day." Makoto said when Nagisa looked at him.

"It's normal." Haruka said.

"I still don't know." [Name] added.

"Oh..." Nagisa responded and moving away from [Name]. The blonde looked at the floor sadly. "I wish I were in the same grade as you three."

"You'll be a middle schooler next year too, Nagisa..." Makoto soothed the young boy.

"But! I can't be in a relay with you guys this year!" Nagisa exclaimed. "And Rin-chan isn't here, either, also [Nickname]-chan don't do relay..."

Hearing that, Makoto also felt the sadness Nagisa infected them while Haruka looked unpleased with it. Topic about Rin clearly was something sensitive to him. On the other hand, [Name] had the same reaction as Makoto – although the topic wasn't about Rin.

"That's right..." Makoto muttered and Haru walked away from the three towards the starting block. He put on his googles and swimming cap before stepping on to the block, bending down to make a start stance, and jumped into the pool with a splash.

"Hey, Haruka! You're just diving in again!" Coach Sasabe's voice boomed as he scolded the young boy. Makoto and [Name] just looked at him from the sidelines with sad look on their faces. The [hair/color] haired girl looked down as she felt negative emotions began to build pressure in her chest.

And the expression she wore didn't escape Makoto's eyesight.

"I'm home." Haru said as he slides the door open and stepped inside his house. By the time he got home, the sky was already painted with orange and shades of amber.

"Welcome back. You were at school pretty late, huh?" his mother greeted him from the kitchen. Haru sat down on the wooden floor to shrugged off his shoes.

"How were your classes?" his mother asked.

"Normal." Haru answered.

"Really? Come back downstairs after you've changed. Dinner is ready."

"Okay."

The black-haired boy walked towards the stairs and climbed up towards his room on the second floor of the house. He slides his bedroom door open and turning on the lights. Haru walked towards his study desk and placed his bag for Iwatobi SC on the carpeted floor before he placed his school back on his desk.

He moved towards the wardrobe to pick out his clothes and began to discard his gakuran top. Suddenly, his school back lost its balance and dropped on Haru's desk – spilling its content which were mainly text books. Haru looked at it and his blue orbs focusing itself on a piece of paper that rested upon a text book.

It's a club registration form.

He frowned at the sight while his memory played certain dialogue he had with someone.

And that someone was none other than Matsuoka Rin himself.

 _"I'm not going to go to middle school here."_

 _Haru remembered how he, Makoto, and [Name] were surprised about the news. They were gazing at the leafless sakura tree in winter time not too long ago and then suddenly Rin sputtered out that words._

 _"I'm going to Australia." Rin announced confidently, not looking away to look at his friends' expression. "I'm going to become an Olympic swimmer!"_

Haru snapped out from his daydream as he gritted his teeth and walked towards his desk to shove the contents of his school back to its place.

.

.

On the other hand, Makoto's currently playing with his siblings in the living room. The twins, Ran and Ren, clung onto his bent arms while he swung them around in circles.

"Air trapeze!" he called it.

The twins were laughing and squealing in glee while their parents watched the scene with smiles and chuckles.

.

.

"Ikuya, how's school?"

Kirishima Ikuya, the boy with dark sea green hair and a pair of amber eyes, looked up. The question stopped him from taking a bite of his dinner. The boy then looked down before turning his head to not look at his mother.

"I don't know yet." He said with irritation implied in his tone.

"Oh, I see."

Ikuya took his final bite of food before standing up after he put his chopsticks on his bowl. "Thanks for dinner."

"Eh? You're done eating already?" his mother asked as he walked towards the door and slide it open.

"Yeah." With that, Ikuya left the dining room without sparing a glance for both his mother and an older boy with unruly brown hair and the same amber eyes Ikuya has. As his mother sighed and look down in sadness, the older boy or Ikuya's older brother, could only look at her by stopping his dinner for a second before mimicking his mother's expression.

.

.

Meanwhile, Asahi stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom while looking at some sort of white cream on his finger. His face clearly showed excitement and glee; clearly, he's been planning to use it.

The hallway was empty and dark, the source of light was only from the bathroom. An older girl, Asahi's sister, trotted downstairs while letting out a yawn. When she saw the bathroom's lights on, she decided to check it by dragging her feet to it – sleep still clung to her.

"Asahi, what're you doing..."

The voice startled the poor boy who immediately turned to face his sister with flustered face and newly tidied hair – his piece of work using hair gel which made his sister soon burst into laughing fit.

"Don't laugh, sis!" he yelled in embarrassment.

.

.

"So, how's school?"

[Name] swallowed her blackcurrant jello before she answered her mother's question.

"Still adapting, I guess..." she answered unsurely. Currently she and her mother were watching TV in the living room, occupying a maroon colored sofa. Both of them decided to wait for a certain sports event in a sports channel while eating dessert after dinner.

"I see, what class are you in?" Mrs [Last name] asked again.

"Class 1, I'm in the same class with Haru."

"How about Makoto?"

"Mako-chan's in Class 2. It's right beside my class."

"It's good then! At least your friends aren't that far from you – look! It's dad!" her mother's sudden exclaim made [Name] immediately snapped her head towards the TV and focusing her turquoise orbs on it.

It's a volleyball match – an international one – with Team Japan leading and taking the game. Players were running around the court; jumping, diving, and setting volleyball. But, among the players, the girl's gaze focused on a man with [hair/color] hair and wore red and black uniform with number 18 on it.

"Looks like he got everything under control out there than here." Her mother joked and [Name] laughed.

The camera was focusing on her dad, who jumped to spike a ball that was directed towards him. The ball rocketed to the opposing court with such speed and power that other players couldn't receive it.

"Another point by [Last Name]! Japan's team rule the court!" the commentator exclaimed.

With that, the camera switched the view of the court to showed the commentator about how well the game was and how Japan was going to move forward to the next match.

"When will dad come back home?" the [hair/color] haired girl asked, eyes gluing on her mother who finished her share of jello.

"Maybe in a few weeks," Mrs [Last Name] began to clean up empty plastic jello cups. "Oh, yes, the day after tomorrow I'll – "

"Coach the national team, right?" [Name] finished. Mrs [Last Name] smiled softly at her but guilt shone from her [eye/color] colored orbs.

"No, I'm participating in a tournament or two." Mrs [Last Name] added and left her work from cleaning the cups to sat beside [Name]. She patted the girl's head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side." Mrs [Last Name] apologized. "This is your first few days of experiencing middle school and I'm going to leave you already."

"It's okay, you know! I can take care of myself," [Name] said while grinning mischievously. "Besides, I can make dinner better than you, mom!"

"Are you challenging me?" Mrs [Last Name] smirked at the words and Tomoya curled up her own smirk.

"Oh, yes I do."

"Then after me and dad are home, we're going to have a cooking showdown!" Mrs [Last Name] declared. "With dad as the judge like always!"

"You're on!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Choices

_**Chapter 4 : Choices**_

Morning came; bringing sunlight, warmth, and a new start. The brightness also signaling youths to get going and march towards school, where they spend most of their days and to gather knowledge for more guaranteed future. That includes Makoto, who walked out from his home after sending his goodbye to his mother.

He ascended the stone stairs to reach Haru's house, which was not far from his home. When he arrived, he pressed the doorbell – signaling the household they had a visitor. The door slide open, revealing Mrs Nanase.

"Good morning, ma'am." Makoto greeted.

"Good morning, Makoto-kun," the older woman greeted back before calling out to Haru. "Haruka, Makoto-kun is here!"

Haru, on the other hand, stood in front of the mirror and tidied his uniform.

"Hm." And then the young boy climbed downstairs, only to be greeted by his best friend with chocolate hair and green eyes.

"Morning, Haru – ah!" the boy exclaimed in the end when he saw Haru's uniform collar unbuttoned, again.

"Let's go, Makoto." Haru said, ignoring the fact that Makoto saw it.

"Geeze." Makoto sighed in defeat.

The two of them left the Nanase household and climbed the stairs to their next destination; the [Last Name] household. Of course, it didn't even take five minutes to situated themselves in front of [Name]'s house. Makoto rang the doorbell and then greeted by [Name]'s mother.

"Good morning, ma'am." Makoto and Haru greeted at the same time.

"Good morning, Haru-kun, Makoto-kun!" the older woman smiled at the two boys. "[Nickname]-chan! Your friends are here!"

"I'll be right there!" [Name] called out from her room, but it still could be heard by both Haru and Makoto.

Soon enough, the [hair/color]-haired girl ascended the stairs with rather loud thuds accompanied her. While climbing downstairs, [Name] did her ponytail and managed to finish it when she reached the door.

The girl greeted her childhood friends with a smile and turned to her mother who already walked into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm off!"

"Have a nice day and be careful!" her mom called out from the kitchen. [Name] closed the door and adjust her bag straps on her shoulder.

"Morning, Haru, Mako-chan!" [Name] said as they're walking towards the stairs.

"Morning, [Nickname]-chan." Makoto replied the greet with a smile

"Morning, [Name]." While Haru with his usual straight face.

.

.

Physical Education was scheduled for Class 1 and Class 2 today, which was why currently they're gathering at the gym doing a basketball mini match. On the half side of the court, separated by plastic separator to prevent stray balls, the girls were doing gymnastics and floor exercise. Since Class 1 and Class 2 were neighboring class, PE become a combined lesson.

When the ball made a rebound, Asahi immediately had his clutch on hit and moved to keep the ball from the opposing team.

"Nanase! Run!" he called out.

Haru acknowledged it by moving his feet to move closer to Asahi and Makoto, who guarded the boy, followed him. Asahi dribbled the ball and avoid a boy who wanted to steal it

"Over here!" and passed to Kisumi who called out for it. The pink haired boy dribbled the ball, doing a fake, and called out to Haru.

"Nanase-kun!" Haru managed to catch the ball and throw it towards the ring just before Makoto could deter him. The went into the ring and the teacher blew his whistle.

"Okay! That's it!"

Ikuya watched it all from the sidelines without a word.

On the half side, the girls were taking turns on doing somersault. Until it was [Name]'s turn.

"Next, [Last Name]!" the teacher called out.

"Y-Yes!" Tomoya said. The girls patted her back and some of them hold her hand.

"Good luck, [Last Name]-chan!" [Name] grinned shyly at the words of support and nodded.

"Thanks, Miyana-chan, Yuzu-chan! I'll do my best!"

With that she stepped forward and stood on the mattress. [Name] drew a long breath before exhaling slowly. She started to run and did a little jump, and then her hands hit the mattress to push herself to do a back flip before landing perfectly on her feet.

"[Last Name]'s so cool!"

"Nice work, [Last Name]." The teacher praised her while Miyana and Yuzu glomped her and other girls congratulate her. [Name] smiled meekly with blush adorning her cheeks,

"Thank you!"

"Do you want to take it further?" her PE teacher asked, her eyes shone with excitement. [Name] looked at her in confusion.

"How?" she asked as Miyana clung on her left arm.

"Using the whole gym."

.

.

After PE ended, the students got changed and get ready for the next subject. Haru and Makoto walked in the hallway side by side. Haru held his gym bag while Makoto had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Haru, your last shot was amazing." Makoto complimented the black-haired boy.

Haru looked away. "Almost my other ones were stopped by you, though."

Those words made Makoto chuckled. Not even one second to spare, two voices called out to Haru accompanied by footsteps – signaling the persons hurried themselves to reach Haru.

"Nanase!"

"Nanase-kun!"

The both of them looked back, only to meet the sight of Asahi and Kisumi ran towards them. Haru and Makoto stopped on their tracks, waiting for the two to catch up with them.

"Ah! You're that class 2 guy who stood out!" Asahi said as he rested his eyes on Makoto who stood beside Haru when he and Kisumi reached the two.

"Ummm..." Asahi looked at the name tag of Makoto's surname that rested on the boy's gakuran chest pocket. "Tachibana?"

"My name's Tachibana Makoto, it's nice to meet you." Makoto introduced himself and closed it with a smile.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you! I'm Shiina Asahi." Asahi acknowledged it with introducing himself.

"I'm Shigino Kisumi! Nice to meet you!" Kisumi also introduced himself as the four of them continued their walk with their classroom as their destination. Before they reached the stairs, their eyes caught the sight of girls chatted while holding their gym bags. [Name] was among the group, chatting with Miyana before she noticed Haru and Mako, who waved his hand, not far from her.

"Miyana-chan, you can go first, I want to walk with my friends." The girl told her friend.

Miyana nodded before climbing down the stairs. "See you in class, [Last Name]-chan!"

With a final wave, Miyana left [Name] who waited for Haru, Makoto, Kisumi, and Asahi to catch up with her.

"Great job at PE you four." The [hair/color]-haired girl said.

"You too, [Nickname]-chan." Makoto replied while Asahi and Kisumi grinned widely. The five of them then continued their walk, ascending the stairs while having chats. Asahi was the one who walked down the stairs.

"Hey, hey! How was my rebound?" Asahi asked, eager to hear what they think about his basketball skills.

"It's was cool." Makoto complimented the red-haired boy while Haru just looked at him, not uttering a single word.

"I think so too." [Name] agreed. "I watched it from the other side of the gym."

"Really?" Asahi asked, flustered by the nice comments about him. He and Kisumi stopped on their tracks to wait for Haru, Makoto, and [Name] to ascend the stairs. "Well, I can do pretty much anything!"

"Then you should just use that skill and join basketball club!" Kisumi suggested as he slung an arm around Asahi's shoulder. "Oh, and speaking of skill, [Last Name]-chan did an amazing floor exercise at PE!"

"Eh!? You knew...?" [Name] asked as her voice faltered.

"Yeah! You're using the whole gym, right? After the boys finished basketball."

"I saw that too! That some skill you got there!" Asahi also complimented her, which send warmth rushing to her cheeks because of the compliments. Haru glanced at her before boring an unpleased gaze towards Asahi – who didn't realize it all.

And then said boy, who realized something, exclaimed suddenly.

"Don't change the topic! No way we're joining the basketball club! Nanase and I are joining the swimming club!" Asahi refused the idea of joining the basketball club and removed Kisumi's hand from his shoulder. Hearing that, [Name] stiffened. Did Asahi just forget about her?

"You didn't mention [Last Name]-chan, then it means she can be basketball club's manager!" Kisumi didn't lose his hope. Those words made [Name] blinked.

"Manager...?" Makoto mumbled as he looked at the [hair/color]-haired girl for explanation. The said girl just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"What? No way! [Last Name] also joining the swimming club with Nanase and I!" Asahi retorted while Kisumi pouted at the respond he received. [Name] sighed in relief in her mind – so the red-haired boy didn't forget about her after all.

"Right?" Asahi asked Haru and [Name].

"Eh? You're joining the swimming club?" Surprised, Makoto asked the two.

"I never said that. You should join, Makoto." Haru said as he quickened his steps walking down the stairs and [Name] followed him.

"Ah! Could it be that you go to the same SC as Nanase and [Last Name]?" Asahi asked in pure curiosity and excitement.

"Hm? Yeah." Makoto confirmed.

"Then you're joining the swimming club too!" Asahi declared without hesitation.

"Why!?"

"Eh? Join the basketball club instead!" Kisumi whined. "Right, Nanase-kun, [Last Name]-chan?"

Makoto smiled nervously as he looked at his two childhood friends. "You're so popular, Haru, [Nickname]-chan." Which received a frown from Haru and nervous chuckle from [Name].

"Haru... [Nickname]...?" Kisumi questioned when his ears caught the nickname before he knew what it meant. "Ah! Because your name's Haruka and [Name]? Is it alright if I call you guys Haru, Makoto, and [Nickname], too?"

Asahi sighed as he continued his steps. "You're so shameless."

"That's fine."

"I don't really mind."

"I'm fine with it."

"Wait, it's okay!?" Asahi asked in disbelief as he looked at the three, who still stood on the stairs. "Then I'm going to call you Haru, Makoto, and [Nickname] too!"

"Do whatever you want."

"That's fine."

"I don't mind at all."

Asahi grinned widely at the respond. "You can call me Asahi too!"

"It's nice to meet you once again; Haru, Makoto, [Nickname], and Asahi!" Kisumi said as he looked at each person with a smile.

"I didn't say it was okay for you to do it, too!" Asahi said, clearly uncomfortable with Kisumi's friendly behavior and the fact that the boy just called him by his first name.

It's fine. You can call me Kisumi."

Asahi gawked and the boy took a few steps away from Kisumi while covering his mouth, his face laced with slight disgust.

"Wah! He said kiss me! That's such a perverted name!"

"You're the one who's perverted for thinking something like that, Asahi." Kisumi fired back casually as he smirked while covering his mouth. "Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! Don't say that!" Asahi, who's face painted with red color, retorted.

"Yeah, yeah!" Haru, Makoto, and [Name] just watched the scene of fuming Asahi confronted Kisumi on the sidelines. Both Makoto and Tomoya wearing nervous smile while Haru with a frown on his face.

When they went to separate ways, Haru and [Name] walked into their classroom. Haru was greeted with a sight of the previous dark sea green-haired boy – Ikuya – who stood by his desk, resting his hand on it while gazing out through the window. While the others were having chats with each other, the boy just stood there.

"Hey." Haru approached him and called out, [Name] tugged on Haru's sleeve. The boy snapped out of his daydream. He turned back to face Haru before leaving his desk. Haru looked at his retreating form before looking at the sight the boy saw, [Name] did the same.

The two of them saw two older boys, one with light shade purple hair while the other had unruly brown hair. The two of them were probably their upperclassmen and they both were wearing green track suit, walking side by side while having a chat.

Haru and [Name] looked back at the dark sea green-haired boy who already sat on his own desk. If someone asks her, [Name] could say that the boy's gaze was filled with sadness even though she didn't look at him directly. And Haru knew how well the girl's ability to detect other's feelings.

.

.

It was evening – the sun was close to set as the horizon and the previous vast blue sky turned to shades of orange and amber. After finishing their school, Haru, Makoto, and [Name] walked home together like always. They took their usual route; walking on the street which was precisely placed beside the beach. Crashing waves making a series of calming melodies could be heard crystal clear.

Haru looked at the beach and sea adorned with orange color before looking down and sighing. Of course, it didn't escape from Makoto and [Name] who constantly worry over the boy.

"Haru, did the new schedule tire you out?" Makoto asked.

"After you got home, you should take a rest." [Name] added.

"Not really. It's a little annoying." Haru said, averting his gaze from the stone streets to the beach.

Makoto chuckled. "There certainly are a lot of lively guys in your class. Speaking of, Kisumi is joining the basketball club, but which club are you two going to join, Haru, [Nickname]-chan?"

"I haven't decided yet." Haru said.

"I can't decide..." [Name] sighed in distress.

"But our school requires everyone to join one." Makoto reminded.

"So, which one are you two going to join?" Haru asked as he looked at Makoto and [Name].

"Me? Hmm..." Makoto put a hand under his chin as he looked elsewhere to come up with what club should he join to answered the boy's question. After a few seconds of thinking, Makoto curled up a nervous smile.

"I haven't decided yet." He finally said.

"Then, decide for yourself first." Haru said and he looked at [Name].

"Oh," the girl said, understanding what Haru wanted from her. "Actually, an upperclassman already asked me to join gymnastics. But, I still don't know if I want to join or not."

Haru's eyes slightly widened at the news.

"Really, [Nickname]-chan?" Makoto asked and the said girl nodded. "That's great! But, it's hard, isn't it? There are so many clubs that it's hard to pick just one."

Haru looked away after he registered his two companions' conversation, his blue orbs locked itself to the vast orange-tinted ocean on the right side if their path.

"What about basketball and gymnastics?" he suddenly suggested.

Once those words reached Makoto and [Name]'s ears, the two stopped in their tracks. Haru, who noticed the two didn't match his steps, looked back in confusion.

"Makoto...? [Name]...?"

"You're okay with me joining the basketball club and [Nickname]-chan joining gymnastics, Haru?"

Makoto fired that question with an indescribable expression with [Name] did the same with him. The two looked at Haru with... what? Guilt? Sorry? Worry? He didn't know. All he knew was he opened his mouth for a second before closing it again and looked away from the two.

"You two are free to join whatever club you want." Haru finally said. Silence fell between the three.

"That's true." Makoto said, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere, beating [Name] who wanted to say the same thing. The two smiled and continued their steps, moving towards Haru who's still waiting for them.

"So, basketball? I've never played it outside of PE, but it might be fun." Makoto said. "What do you think, [Nickname]-chan?"

"I think so too. I've never been really serious about gymnastics. Maybe I can sharpen my skill if I join the club."

Haru could only look at the ground; frown etched on his face as he listened to his friends' conversation.


	5. Chapter 5 : Persuasion and Offer

**Swimming in High Speed**

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer (c) Kyoto Animation

The original plot with some modifications

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, hint of Romance, Family

The pic doesn't belong to me

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 : Persuasion and Offer**_

* * *

Another day passed by, leaving the previous one like a breeze without a hitch. Students were walking around in lunch time; either buy their food and drink in the cafeteria or having chats with each other to relieve heavy weight they got from classes they've been through.

Hallways were quite crowded with students and Haru stood in front of a vending machine to buy his own drink. When he wanted to press a button, his conversation with Makoto and [Name] from yesterday popped in his mind.

 _"You're okay with me joining the basketball club and [Nickname]-chan joining the gymnastics club, Haru?"_

Haru's drink, a carton of milk, fell into the base of the machine after he pressed the button.

.

.

In Class 1, many round tables were made and many students were eating in groups. Haru, who sat father back, started to undo his lunch's cloth knot. [Name], who already sat on the right side of his table, did the same. It was already a habit for the two to have lunch or spending recess together.

And then the two was startled by bumping of desks made by Kisumi – who moved [Name]'s desk and put it together with Haru's desk, making a long table. Haru looked at that event with a distraught expression before he averted his gaze towards Kisumi.

"Haru, [Nickname], let's eat together!" he said with eagerness. "Well, even if you say no, I'm still going to."

And then it's Asahi's turn to approach them with his lunch and drink in hand.

"Haru, [Nickname], let's eat!" the red-haired boy said and looked at Kisumi, annoyed. "Why are you here?"

"It's fine, let's just all eat together." Kisumi suggested.

"Shut up. I want to eat with Haru and [Nickname]!" Asahi retorted, clearly unpleased with the idea.

"Stop being so picky!"

Haru and [Name] sighed at the same time. But, the two managed to stop their bicker and finally sat down to eat their lunch.

"Hey, what elementary school did you go to, Asahi?" Kisumi asked, stirring up a conversation. "It wasn't mine. You two went to Iwatobi Elementary, didn't you, Haru and [Name]?"

"I just moved here in March." Asahi answered after he finished swallowing the meat he chewed. "So I don't go to an elementary school near here."

"Hmm. So, you swam there?"

"Yeah, at my old SC." Asahi looked at Haru. "I swam butterfly in the 50m and 100m races, and the medley relay!"

As he told Haru and [Name], it could be heard that he's clearly proud of what he achieved when he was still in elementary in swimming.

That's cool." [Name] complimented with a smile. Asahi just grinned as a reply.

"What's a medley relay?" Kisumi asked.

"It's where four people each swim," he stood up suddenly.

"Back," Asahi said while moving his arms in circle alternately in how clock usually rotates.

"Breast," then, he moved his hands to the front, mimicking breast stroke.

"Butterfly," next, he moved his arms simultaneously in opposite direction how clock usually rotates.

"and Freestyle!" lastly, he moved his arms alternately in opposite direction how clock usually rotates. "One after another!"

Asahi explained it dynamically with loud voice so it tired him a little and some stares from other students who eat lunch in the class. But, it seems that he didn't give any attention to that.

"If you don't know that, then don't butt into our conversation!"

"Now, now..." [Name] said as she tried to calm Asahi down.

"You explained it even while getting angry." Kisumi said. "You're so kind, Asahi!"

Well, that compliment certainly cooled down the red-haired boy instantly. "Well, explaining is no big deal."

Aside of it, he looked proud and flustered at Kisumi's compliment. Haru looked at him, again, in disbelief – confused on how the boy managed to forget his anger in seconds. Asahi sat back down on his sit and folded his arms behind his head.

"I want to participate in a tournament." He wished. "But, I guess I'd have to swim with a new medley relay team. It'd be nice if I could do it with the members I had at my SC."

[Name] immediately snapped her head towards Haru, concern about his reaction at that sensitive topic. Her thought was confirmed when she saw Haru frowned. [Name]'s expression fell; she dropped her head, looking at her lunch.

Kisumi, who noticed this, immediately change the topic. "So, does that mean you two are going for swimming?" he whined.

"You should do basketball instead!"

"I told you we're not going to do basketball." Asahi stated.

"I was thinking that if we started now, then we could be really good team once we're third years and have a cute and pretty manager to support us all the time." Kisumi explained.

[Name] wore a distraught expression while Haru frowned. "Again, with the manager thing...?"

"What? Having a cute and pretty manager has a big impact and [Nickname] is definitely the right person for the position!"

"Uh..."

"Are you underestimating me?" Asahi challenged, interrupting the conversation between the two. "If I joined, I'd obviously become a regular right away!"

Asahi confidently said, while Haru didn't give any of his attention to it and continued his lunch, [Name] smiled nervously at the never-ceasing confident the boy has, and Kisumi clapped his hands.

"Oh, that's amazing." He said in awe. "Of course, you would, Asahi!"

Kisumi pulled out a form sheet under the desk and a pen before giving it to Asahi. "Here's the club entry form!"

"Yeah!" Asahi wrote his last name and then shoving the form to Kisumi's face.

"Hey, wait! I told you I wasn't going to join!" he yelled at the poor boy.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kisumi apologized while laughing.

"I nearly signed it!"

"You should just join!"

"Haru! [Nickname]-chan!"

That call made the two turned their head towards the source – which was Makoto who stood in the doorway while waving his hand, signaling the two to come over. Beside the green-eyed boy was a male, older than they were with unruly brown hair and a pair of amber eyes. He looked inside the class and rested his eyes on both Haru and [Name].

As Haru and [Name] walked towards the door, they didn't notice another pair of amber eyes watching them.

"What is it, Makoto?" Haru asked.

"Well, this senpai wanted..." Makoto said as his voice faltered and turned to look at the older boy.

"Hey! You're Nanase Haruka and [Last Name] [First Name] from Iwatobi SC, aren't you?" he asked with a friendly tone and stopped when he looked at [Name] for a second, as if he realized something.

"I-Is there something wrong, senpai...?" she asked nervously, uncomfortable with the stare she got and Haru looking unpleased with the fact that some random upperclassmen staring intently at his best friend.

"So, you're the [Last Name] [First Name] who's Asada talking about." He said. "She's really eager to have you join her club."

"E-Eh...?"

"Ah, sorry, back to the topic; please join the swim club!" Natsuya said.

The two had their eyes widened for a second before they look at Makoto, demanding an explanation about the situation they're currently in.

The said boy chuckled nervously. "He's been like this the whole time..."

"Ah, I guess you won't be able to understand like this. Sorry." The older boy apologized for his vague intention while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Kirishima Natsuya. I'm the captain of the school's swimming club and I've come to try to recruit you three for our club." The upperclassmen, whose name was Kirishima Natsuya, explained.

"Again?" Haru said. [Name] sighed.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Natsuya asked.

"No, it's nothing." Haru said, not using a polite speech which made Makoto elbowed his arm and [Name] tugged his sleeve.

"Use polite speech!" Makoto and [Name] scolded the boy.

"( _desu_ )..." Haru finally added.

Natsuya laughed. "So, how about it? Want to join the swimming club?"

"Haru, [Nickname]-chan... what are you going to do?" Makoto asked the two.

Haru turned his head to look away. "I'm not interested." He said without hesitation.

"Haru!" Makoto and [Name] protested.

"Did you already decide what club you want to join?" Natsuya asked.

"We haven't decided yet..." Makoto answered.

"There aren't many firsts years who want to join ours, so I'm in a bind. I'm begging you!" the older boy pleaded, which added mixed feelings for both Makoto and [Name].

"What should be do...?" Makoto asked.

"School clubs are just for playing around." Someone said suddenly.

The four turned their head towards the source, which was a boy with dark sea green-hair and a pair of amber eyes similar to Natsuya's. He looked unpleased with the conversation he just heard.

Natsuya stepped forwards to face the boy. "Ikuya, school clubs aren't just playing around."

"They are. What? Have you gotten tired of competitive swimming, so now just want to be buddy buddy? You're so stupid, big brother." The boy, Ikuya, said – raising his voice.

Haru frowned while [Name] furrowing her eyebrows, not liking the atmosphere. Natsuya was about to fired back, but Makoto's question stopped him.

"You're brothers?"

"Ah... uh... yeah." Natsuya answered. "Well, you three, think about joining the club. See ya."

"Eh? Wait – "

With that, Natsuya waved his hand and turned back, jogging towards his class – leaving the three in a dilemma. Well, for Makoto and [Name] exactly.

"He said they don't have many people joining..." Makoto said as he looked at his best friends.

"That's kind of sad, isn't it...?" [Name] commented.

"What should be do, Haru, [Nickname]-chan?"

Haru sighed in defeat. "You two are too trusting. That's just something they all say when they're recruiting."

He turned his back to walked into his class, followed by Makoto and [Name].

"Really?" Makoto asked. Then the three of them were stopped by Ikuya.

"There's no point in joining." He said.

"You're Kirishima-kun, right?" Makoto confirmed. "Why do you think that?"

"School clubs are just for playing around." Ikuya restated the words he said to his older brother and folded his arms in front of his chest. "For someone who swims seriously at an SC like me, school clubs just seem so half-hearted. You three think so too, don't you?"

"I don't really think that." Haru said, not liking the conversation. "It's just too much problem."

[Name], who looked nervous at the situation, decided to walk ahead of Haru – wanting to be back at her seat as soon as possible. Haru tailing her and the two were blocked by Ikuya.

"It is just playing!" he yelled at [Name]'s face.

The [hair/color] haired yelped, which made Haru instantly shot his arm forward to catch her wrist and pulled her to stand behind him. The boy stood in front of [Name] protectively – his hand moved from her wrist to held her hand. [Name]'s other hand clutched Haru's gakuran sleeve as she tried to hide behind the boy.

Ikuya finally stepped back and Haru's grip on [Name]'s hand loosened. "Anyway, I just can't take school clubs seriously."

"Aren't you going to eat the rest of your lunch?" Asahi, who suddenly showed up behind Ikuya's left side, asked.

"Huh? Isn't the atmosphere over here kind of heavy?" Kisumi, who also showed up behind Ikuya's right side, asked. And then his purple orbs caught the side of Haru and [Name]'s intertwined hands. "Why are you two holding hands, Haru, [Nickname]?"

The two startled Ikuya who immediately marched few steps away from the two to make some distance and Haru let go [Name]'s hand in order to avoid any further questions by Kisumi. Asahi, who had a finger under his chin, stepped closer to Ikuya and inspected him.

"Ah! You're the one who's always staring at me!" the red-head said.

"Huh!? I don't stare at you!" Ikuya denied.

"No, you do!" Asahi fired back. "What is it? Do you want to be friends with me that badly? You're so hopeless."

"I don't!" Ikuya retorted, not liking Asahi's over-confidence self.

"I guess it really does come out, even when I try to hide it!"

"What does?" Kisumi asked.

"My charisma!" Asahi answered with pride.

"No! it's just that when I look at you, it's like I'm at the zoo and it makes me laugh." Ikuya shot back.

"A zoo? Why?" Asahi asked in confusion.

Ikuya snorted. "You're just like a monkey."

It didn't take a minute for Kisumi to burst out laughing and Asahi flustered in embarrassment.

"Kisumi, don't laugh!" Asahi yelled and faced Ikuya. "Damn it! You pissed me off now! The one who's accusing me of being a monkey is the who's a monkey!"

Kisumi, who finally managed to get a control over his laughter, put a hand on Asahi's shoulder while the other one wiped the tears that gathered in his eyes. "It's okay, Asahi. All humans evolved from monkeys."

And after that, Kisumi couldn't control his laughter any longer, snorted and back into his laughing fit while he covered his mouth.

"Whose side are you on!?" Asahi yelled at the pink-head.

"See, you're just being as loud as one." Ikuya said, adding fuel to the fire.

"Be quiet!" Haru, whose uncomfortable with all the noise, commanded while Makoto and [Name] could only chuckled nervously at their antics. Asahi was fuming because Kisumi couldn't stop his laughter. But then the pink-head lifted his head and realized something as he looked at the people before him.

"Ah! One, two, three, four, five...!" he exclaimed while pointing each person including himself. "And one girl!"

"Huh?"

"We have five people and one girl!" Kisumi said eagerly. "Now that there's enough people, want to join the basketball club? With [Nickname] as the manager!"

"No." Asahi and Ikuya said in sync – the two frowned at each other the next minute, not liking how the two of them synchronized.

"You're still saying that?" Haru said.

"Then what are you all going to do about choosing a club?" Kisumi pouted.

"I'm joining the swimming club, obviously!" Asahi declared.

"I haven't decided yet." Makoto said.

"Not interested." Haru stated.

"Same." While Ikuya on the same term with Haru.

"I'm in dilemma." [Name] said sheepishly.

"Huh? I don't care about this guy!" Asahi yelled while pointing at Ikuya before he marched to face Makoto, Haru, and [Name]. "But Haru, Makoto, and [Nickname] are joining the swimming club, aren't you?! You can swim, can't you!? Then you should join!"

"Why's that?" Haru asked, not liking Asahi's persistence.

"Then everyone who can swim would have join to the swimming club..." Makoto said

"Then it won't be a swimming club." [Name] added, making Asahi pouted.

"Wait, why are you acting like I can't swim?" Ikuya, who feel offended, protested.

"What? You can swim?" Asahi shot back.

"I've been going to Bandou SC since my first year in elementary school."

"Hmm. So you swim too, Kirishima-kun?" Kisumi asked.

"That's why I'm not interested in school clubs that are just for playing around." Ikuya explained.

"Huh!? How do you know they're just playing around!?" Asahi yelled, raising his voice.

Ikuya tightened his palmed hand. "School clubs don't split teams based on ability. They only do low level training. It can't be more than playing around."

Asahi, who was clearly offended by Ikuya's words, yelled in fury.

"What was that!?" he marched to face the dark sea green-haired boy. "You can't know that!"

"You haven't even joined, so aren't you the one who doesn't know!?"

"It's because I don't know that I'm joining!" Asahi's reply caught Ikuya off guard. "If I haven't tried it, then there's no way I could know!"

The whole class seemed to get curious of what's going on and stared at them. Of course, Ikuya and Asahi ignored this. Silence enveloped them for a few seconds before Asahi continued.

"You're just scared, aren't you?"

Ikuya frowned. "What?"

"You're too scared to join something you don't know anything about, aren't you?"

While in the other hand, Natsuya jogged towards Class 1 with hand flyers about swimming club in his hold.

"Ah, crap! I forgot to give them handouts for the swimming club." he said to himself as he kept his pace to reach his destination. "Nao would scold me if he found out."

When he reached the door of the Class 1, he stopped after he heard Ikuya's voice.

"Fine! If you're that insistent, then I'll join the swimming club and see if it's just playing around!" Ikuya declared.

Natsuya's expression turned serious before he lit it up again when he entered the classroom, interrupting their conversation.

"Ahh. Sorry, sorry!" he said while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile, gaining all of their attention to turned their head towards him – except Ikuya who looked away.

"Kirishima-senpai!"

"I forgot to give you these." Natsuya said as he gave each of them a handout. "Here, here, here, swimming club handouts."

"Ah, I'm in the basketball club." Kisumi said, politely deny the offered handout.

"Aww, that's too bad." The older boy said. Asahi looked at the handout before he lifted his head and declared confidently,

"All of us here are going to join! Except for Kisumi!"

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Eh? You're leaving me out!?"

"Because you're not." Ikuya remarked.

"Us too? Don't just decide on your own!" Makoto protested and looked at his two friends. "Haru, [Nickname]-chan, both of you should say something two."

"It's better than the basketball club." Haru said without hesitation.

"That's so non-committal."

"I'm against not being in the basketball club!" Kisumi stated with a pout. Natsuya handed Ikuya a handout, which got a few seconds stare from the said boy.

"Don't give up halfway through." Natsuya reminded with a solemn face.

"I know!" Ikuya yelled as he snatched the paper from his older brother's hand. Natsuya walked away, on the half way he stopped on his tracks to put a hand on [Name]'s shoulder. The said girl, who surprised by his gesture, lifted her head up. Amber clashed with [eye/color].

"Thank you for joining even though you're being offered to join the gymnastics club." thanked her before walking towards the door.

"Eh? Wait–"

"Well, then! See you at the beginning of golden week at the pool!" Natsuya said as he waved his hand and left the class. The six of them watched him leave and then looked at each other.

"Ah! In the end, you were all stolen by the swimming club!" Kisumi whined.

"I don't really understand what happened, but I guess we've joined." Makoto said as he looked at Haru and [Name]. The two of them sighed as a respond.

"What should I say to Asada-senpai about this..." [Name] muttered in hopelessness.

"Just tell her." Haru said. "She'll have to understand."

"You sounded like forcing her to understand..." Makoto whined before looking at [Name]. "But I have to say what Haru said was right. Just tell the truth [Nickname]-chan."

[Name] smiling brightly at the two. "I will, thank you Haru, Mako-chan!"

The black haired boy could only look away as he felt blood rushing to the tips of his ears.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sealing the Deal

**Swimming in High Speed**

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer (c) Kyoto Animation

The original plot with some modifications

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, hint of Romance, Family

The pic doesn't belong to me

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 : Sealing the Deal**_

* * *

Just like what Natsuya messaged to the five of them, they came to the pool in the beginning of the golden week. And like always, Haru, Makoto, and [Name] walked side by side and following their usual route to reached the school.

"Everyone, line up!" Natsuya called out towards his club's members.

"Yes!"

They wasted no time to gather in front of their captain and backing the pool – clad in Iwatobi Swimming Club jacket covering their swimsuits and goggles hanging around their neck.

"Today, we've got some new club members." Natsuya announced as he looked at his club members. "I'm sure the second and third years already know, but there's a practice tournament with Sano Middle School coming up. And then after that, there's a real tournament. The first years will also be participating, so don't slack off!"

"Yes!"

"Now then, these are the new first years." The older boy continued as he looked at Asahi, Ikuya, Makoto, [Name], and Haruka who stood at his right side. "Now, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Asahi was the first one to stepped forwards. He titled his chin high and blush could be seen blooming on his cheeks, he looked stiff as he introduced himself. "Shiina Asahi! I'm a first year!"

"Hey! We already knew you're a first year." Natsuya teased the poor boy, making his blush deepened while the other club members laughed.

"Ah! Umm... I moved here this spring. I went to a SC where I used to live, and I'm good at butterfly. I plan to become even faster! Nice to meet you!" Asahi finished and bowed as the members clapped, appreciating his introduction.

It was supposed to be Ikuya's turn to introduce himself but the said boy didn't say a word. Natsuya, who noticed this, whispered to the boy.

"Ikuya, introduce yourself."

He frowned. "I'm Kirishima Ikuya. I swim breaststroke." He said curtly. The members looked at each other in confusion before clapping at Ikuya's introduction.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto. I swam backstroke at Iwatobi SC. Nice to meet you!" Makoto said and ended it up with bowing. Beside him, [Name] fiddled with her swimming cap – cheeks painted in pink color. It's not her fault that she's never been good at introducing herself to many people.

"[Nickname]-chan, it's you turn." Makoto whispered right beside her ear.

"Y- yes!" she squeaked which made the other club members laughed, including Natsuya. [Name] could feel warmth consumed her face and she wished the ground could just swallow her whole.

[Name] inhaled and straightened herself. "I-I'm [Last Name] [First Name]. I swim butterflystroke and freestyle in Iwatobi SC! A-And um..."

"Do you ever compete in events?" Natsuya chipped, trying to help the poor girl. He smiled as he saw her stiff shoulders loosened.

"Y-yes! I got first place in 100m butterfly and third place in 100m freestyle in regionals." She said which got several awes from the others, which sending another blush to conquer her face. "T-That's all! Please take care of me!"

She bowed deeply as the other members clapped.

"I'm Nanase Haruka. I only swim freestyle." Haru said. [Name] immediately elbowed him.

"Polite speech..." Makoto said to him.

" _Desu_." He finally said as he received the same claps as the others.

"Hm? Your strokes are balanced well." Natsuya commented. "You'll be able to enter the medley relay for your year group and [Name] will swim solo."

[Name] had her face downcast as she tightened her grip on her swimming cap. It's always about relay again. What she didn't know that a certain upperclassman with light lavender hair looked at her from a far.

"I'll only participate in solo events ( _desu_ )." Haru said without hesitation. "And I'll only swim free."

"Huh?" all of them were surprised by Haru's outburst.

"Haruka..." Natsuya called, the tone he used already made the other members felt uncomfortable.

"Don't call me by my name." Haru muttered, protesting quietly about how Natsuya could call his name so casually.

"What are you mumbling about?" Natsuya asked as he walked towards Haru. Ikuya and Asahi looked at the boy in disbelief; either how straightforward he could be or how brave he was to say that without thinking of the consequences.

"More importantly, as your captain I can't accept that you're only entering solo events and only swimming freestyle!" Natsuya stood in front of Haru. "You refuse, no matter what?"

Haru nodded firmly, which made Natsuya's frown deepened. Uncomfortable reaction from the other club member should have been a signal for the boy to not challenge the captain, but Haruka gave none of it.

"Haruka," Natsuya lowered his head so he could look at Haruka straight in the eye – blue clashed with amber. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"Get in the pool right now." The older boy commanded, which caught Haru off guard. "Come on. Race me for 50m,"

The other members could only shake their head and sighed in defeat at their captain's decision. They began to cleared up the area, spreading to watch the match from different angle. Natsuya himself shrugged of his Iwatobi jacket, before moving to removed his sleeveless black shirt.

"In freestyle!" he declared as he threw his shirt.

Haru didn't say anything but immediately removed his PE shirt with a frown on his face. He shoved his shirt to [Name]'s hand who startled and positioned her hand so she could hold it in the right way, preventing it from falling. The black-haired boy walked towards the starting block while wearing his swimming cap and googles, accepting the captain's challenge.

"Umm, hold on!"

"Haru – "

That was what Makoto and [Name] wanted to say, to negotiate about it, but an older boy with light lavender hair and a pair of lemon green eyes stopped them by holding a hand up.

"Our captain won't listen once he gets like that." He said almost apologetically. "Just give up."

"Eeeh!?" both Makoto and [Name] shrieked as the two of the watched Natsuya and Haru warming up.

"Haruka, I'll have to put you to the test." Natsuya said as he stepped onto the starting block and wore his yellow lensed googles. "Try and beat me."

"Don't call me by my name." Haruka muttered while wearing his purple lensed googles and stepped on the starting block.

"There are more important problems here, Haru!" Makoto and [Name] shrieked for the second time.

"Nao, you'll call it." Natsuya said looking at the boy with lavender hair whose name was Nao.

"Yeah, yeah. Get ready." Nao said as he held his whistle close to his mouth. Both Natsuya and Haru dipped their body down until their hands could hold the starting block.

"Ready." The two of them dipped their head down next, other members were watching them as spectators while Makoto and [Name] were worried about the outcome and the two of them.

Then the whistle blew.

Natsuya and Haru immediately kick the starting block to jumped into the pool, slicing through the water with freestyle. Asahi, who looked from the right side of the pool gasped and Ikuya did the same as the two watched how Haru swim.

"That guy is fast!" a club member commented.

"He's neck-and-neck with the captain!"

Just in a matter of seconds the two reached the turn and kick the wall.

"They're entering the turn..."

"That first year is still keeping up with the captain!"

Asahi looked shock at the performance which made [Name] glanced at him and narrowed her eyes, feeling uneasy with what came after the match.

"Oh! They're tied!"

Neither Nastuya nor Haru wanted to lower their speed. The two got closer to the starting block and smacked the wall at the same time. The crowd were amazed with the two. Natsuya removed his googles and swimming cap as he panted, Haru did the same – the race tire the both of them. Nao kneeled beside the starting block near Natsuya.

"You both finished at the same time." He said.

"I see. Damn it." Natsuya ruffled his tresses before turning to Haru and thrust out his hand, which earn a stare from the said boy.

"You really are fast. Fine, you can just swim free. But since we tied, you're going to have to enter the relay." Natsuya said. Haru thrust out his hand in hesitation but Natsuya immediately grab a hold of it. "And next time I'm going to win!"

Responding his declaration, Haru nodded firmly and the two tightened their grip on each other's hand in a rivalry way. Natsuya let go of Haru's hand and pushed himself out of the pool. Makoto and [Name] walked towards Haru and thrust their hands out to pull him out.

"Haru." Makoto called and he and [Name] pulled the boy out of the pool. [Name] immediately put a towel around his neck.

"You had me worry right there." She commented looking at him in relief while her hands still lingered on the towel draped around Haru's neck. Haru hold her hand in his and gave it a squeeze in reassurance before letting it go. [Name], who feel grateful with the gesture, gave him a smile.

"Alright! Let's start practice!" Natsuya announced.

"Yes!"

Nao rested his gaze on Makoto and [Name]'s form as the two of them interacted with Haru. Asahi and Ikuya approached the three of them.

"You're fast." Ikuya commented.

"I'm normal." Haru replied.

"You're so good, Haru!" Asahi complemented, but it was clear that his tone and expression was a little off. "It really surprised me!"

Come on! First years over here!" Natsuya called the five of them, signaling them to approach the place he stood. Beside him stood Nao who wore a smile.

"This is Serizawa Nao, a third year." Natsuya introduced the male beside him. "Right now, he's primarily the manager. I'm putting him in charge of you first years. So, please let him teach you."

"Yes!"

"Nice to meet you." Nao said as he looked at them one after another. "Asahi, Ikuya, Makoto, [Name], Haruka."

The black-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, definitely uncomfortable with how the upperclassman called him by his name casually.

"Calling me by my name again..."

"Do you really hate being called by your name that much?" Natsuya commented as he put his hands on his hips. "That's too bad, though! All members of the club are called by their names! It's not negotiable!"

The words made both Asahi and Ikuya surprised and then looked at each other annoyed.

"That's right, swimming has a lot of individual events, so people tend to only think about themselves. But, that's bad for a club. This helps deepen the bonds between our club members." Nao explained as the five of them looked at each other.

"Well, then, Nao. I'll the rest to you." Natsuya said as he walked away.

"Now, I've been put in charge of your training, but I guess I should show you around first." Nao said as he began his tour.

He showed the five of them equipment room – where there're kicking boards hanging on a rack tidily, chlorine bottles on the top of a shelve, ropes, cleaning equipments, and many things put inside the place. The next one was an outdoor shower and then they moved to boy's changing room, which made [Name] had to wait outside while the boys were inside. The same treatment was applied to the boys, who had to wait outside while Nao explained the girl's changing room to [Name] - which somehow felt weird to her because he's a boy and she's a girl.

After the tour, five of them began their exercise of extending their arms and knees bend alternately with Nao watched them. Next, they did back-ups in pair using the mattress from the equipment room. While Makoto hold Haru's feet, Ikuya hold Asahi's feet, and [Name] was assisted by Nao himself.

After that they had jumps exercise which resulting Asahi almost fell to the ground because he slipped. Fortunately, Makoto and Nao were quick enough to prevent him from hitting the ground. Haru and Ikuya only looked at him while [Name] sighed in relief.

Finally, they moved to swimming. Nao instructed each of them as they entered the pool one by one. The older boy followed them as they swim their stroke from the other side of the pool. Time sure fly by and they reached the end of the club session.

"Alright, shall we make a straight 200m swim our last exercise for the day?" Nao suggested. "It's just a cool down, so you don't have to go at full speed. Next, use freestyle, okay? And [Name], you could use the lane next to this."

"Yes." Makoto said as he wore his googles and slicing through the water with freestyle. [Name] did the same and swim away from the starting block.

"Alright, next!" Ikuya was next. When the boy swam quite far, it was Haru's turn after Nao gave him the signal.

"Alright, next!" and Haru started to swim away. Finally, it's Asahi's turn.

"Alright, next!"

"Okay!" Asahi said as he dipped into the water and slicing through. But once he lifted his arm to do freestyle, he seemed to slapped the water – not paddling it in a right way. The same goes to his feet, who couldn't move like freestyle was supposed to. He almost slapped Makoto who swam towards him. Nao, sensing there's something wrong, walked closer to look at the boy.

Asahi still tried but just flapping and slapping his hand to the water in a mess.

"Come on, Asahi. Don't play around." Nao scolded the boy.

Asahi laughed. "Sorry!" the he tried it again. The result was the same, he wasn't moving forwards.

Ikuya who saw this stopped on his tracks and stood in the pool. When Ikuya stopped, so did Haru who asked the boy in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Well..." Ikuya, who couldn't quite explain it to Haru, looked at Asahi. Haru followed the boy's gaze. [Name], who swam in the next lane, heard weird noises of slapping the water and approached the source – which was Asahi – and stopped not far away from him.

The red-head eventually gave up and stood in the pool, removing his googles and swimming cap and looking at the water with wide eyes and disbelief. Haru, Ikuya, Makoto, and [Name] approached him.

"Asahi?" Makoto called.

"What? Are you playing around?" Ikuya asked.

"Are you not feeling well?" [Name] asked in a worried tone.

"I..." he stuttered before looking at the sky and shouted.

"I CAN'T SWIM FREE ANYMORE!"

"EH!?"

.

.

In the boy's changing room, Nao and Natsuya decided to confront Asahi about the problem. Currently, the said boy was sitting on the floor with a towel covering his head. He wore a somber expression.

"Hmm... You really just suddenly became unable to swim it?" Natsuya asked the younger boy.

Asahi nodded. "Yeah."

Natsuya and Nao looked at each with worry etched on their face. Suddenly, Ikuya asked.

"Isn't it that you just plain can't swim free?"

Asahi lifted his head and retorted. "No!" he stood up.

"I can swim it! But... But... today, when I tried to swim... I just couldn't. UGH!" the boy yelled out in frustration and leaned at one of the shelves while resting his head on it, backing his friends.

"But why so suddenly?" Makoto asked.

"Like I know!"

"Hmm, it's probably mental problem." Nao guessed.

"Mental?" Asahi questioned and a hand landed on his shoulder, which made him turned back and looked at Natsuya.

"It's okay." The older boy said. "If you were able to swim before, then it will instinctively come back to you soon enough."

Hearing words of support from Natsuya, Asahi's mood managed to climb back up. The boy managed to curled up a smile.

"Okay!" On the corner of his eye, Ikuya saw it and looked away. His past memory immediately flooded his mind.

 _Little Ikuya couldn't do his breaststroke in the right way; which made him stopped in the middle of the lane. He pouted, feeling frustrated at how he couldn't swim right. And suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder._

 _"Ikuya," it was his brother's – Natsuya's hand. "You're getting way better than you were before! It's okay! You'll figure it out soon enough. So, keep trying, Ikuya!"_

 _It was his older brother's words of support, compliment, and his smile. It was the one who managed to made Ikuya forget about his inability swim that time. Natsuya believed in him and it was enough._

 _"Nii-chan..." he looked at him with wide eyes before smiling widely. "Okay!"_

Ikuya frowned at the uninvited memory which sent his temper to spike up. He clutched his bag and pull it forcefully, sending a basket to toppled onto the floor. The sound managed to gain everyone's attention, who looked at the boy. Ikuya walked out from the changing room.

"Hey, Ikuya." Natsuya called and walked towards his younger brother. But the said boy ignored it and hurried his steps so he could out of the room fast. "Ikuya!"

The dark sea green-haired boy slammed the door and walked past [Name] who startled at the sound. The [eye/color] eyed girl could only watch the boy's back as he walked away. She sighed as she leaned her back on the wall while looking at the sky. [Name] furrowed her eyebrows and the sighed.

"It looks like I'm being left out like always." She mumbled to herself.

In the changing room, Natsuya stopped on his tracks and could only look at the door.

"What's with that guy?" Asahi questioned but immediately closed his mouth when he saw Natsuya's somber expression as he shrugged – signaling that he didn't want to talk about it. Makoto and Haru could only look without saying anything.

.

.

The club was over and Makoto, Haru, and [Name] walked home together. The three stood on the sidewalk as they waited for the light to turn green, indicating that they could walk across the road safely. The sky was turning orange and decorated with grey clouds, signaling that in a few hours, night will fall.

"I wonder if Asahi is okay?" Makoto wondered about the red-head's well-being.

"Don't know." Haru remarked.

"I wonder if Natsuya-senpai and Ikuya-kun don't get along..."

"Don't know."

"Haru, you're too uncaring."

The three walked across the road as the conversation continued. [Name], who stayed silent as the two talk, finally choose to ask.

"What's going on? Umm... besides Asahi's problem in swimming freestyle." She lifted her head to look at Makoto.

"Eh? You don't know, [Nickname]-chan?" the said girl sighed at Makoto's question.

"You talked about it with Natsuya-senpai and Nao-senpai in boy's changing room, right? Of course, I couldn't hear it. Girls aren't allowed to enter the boy's changing room."

"Ah! Sorry about that, [Nickname]-chan!"

.

.

Once they arrived at Iwatobi SC, they immediately greeted by Nagisa after they finished changing into their swimsuit and walked to the pool area. The blonde boy waved at with green swimming cap in hand. His wet hair indicated that he's just finished a lane.

"Hello! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, [Nickname]-chan! You're late!" he jogged towards the three.

"Yeah. Haru, [Nickname]-chan, and I joined the school's swimming club." Makoto explained to the younger boy.

"Swimming club?" Nagisa questioned.

"Our school requires everyone to join a club."

"Hmm..."

Noticing Nagisa's plain expression, Makoto immediately added. "We're still going to come here as often as we can."

Those words managed to lit up a smile on Nagisa's face. "Yeah! You better!"

"Oh, that's right. The coach told me a little while ago, that in the next tournament, I'll be swimming in the 50m and 100m breaststroke races!" Nagisa declared in excitement.

"That's great, Nagisa!" Makoto complimented.

"Congratulations, Nagisa!" [Name] opened her arms and immediately Nagisa jumped on her as he squealed like a bundle of energy he was, hugging her tightly as she returned the hug.

"Yeah!" he moved away from the girl before looking at the three. "What about you, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, [Nickname]-chan?"

"Hmm... well, they said our school club has its own tournaments." Makoto said as he put a finger under his chin. "I'll probably participate in those instead."

"I'm the same with Mako-chan, but maybe a different one than I used to enter." [Name] said.

"Really? What about you, Haru-chan?"

"I won't enter either." Haru stated.

"I see..."

Haru, who felt bad about what he said to the younger boy, immediately said. "We'll come cheer for you."

"Yeah, we'll have to see you win." Makoto added with a smile, [Name] also nodded.

"Really!? Yes!" he cheered in excitement and he looked at [Name]. "You'll bring me the cookies if I win, right!?"

"Only if you win!" the girl announced with a smile.

"I'll try my best!" Nagisa yelled out as he jogged towards the pool. Haru could only watched him go.

"Nagisa! I told you to be quiet and not to run!" Coach Sasabe's voice boomed through the building.

"Sorry!" the younger boy squeaked.

.

.

Meanwhile, Asahi decided to find a way to sorted out this 'mental' problem Nao talked about. He headed to the public library. The place was quite filled; people stood in front of the shelves with a book in hand, some of them sat on the green sofa lined up while reading books or newspaper, a few walked around to find the book they're looking for.

Currently, Asahi was kneeling on the floor while his eyes scanning the books lining up before him. All of the books were about mental, which gave the boy a trouble of choosing.

"Mental, mental." He said to himself. "Why are these so many? Which one should I choose!?"

"Please, be a little quieter." Someone scolded him, disturbed by his loud voice. Asahi looked to his left, finding a boy – the same age as him – with dark blue hair and a pair of purple eyes behind red framed glasses he wore.

"Ah, sorry!" Asahi apologized. The boy didn't reply. He only fixed his glasses before resuming on reading the book on his hand, which was about track sports. The red-haired boy looked at him for a second before straightening himself to face him.

"Hey! Do you like books!?" Asahi's sudden outburst was startling the blue haired boy and receiving stares from other library visitors.

"Ah, wah, you're really loud..." he complained. "What's with that sudden question?"

"I just thought since you're wearing glasses, you must be like books." Asahi replied with honesty.

"You're jumping to conclusions too quickly."

"Hey, please help me! I don't know which one to pick, I'm really in a bind!" the red-head pleaded as he clasped his hands in front of his face.

The blue-haired boy stiffened then he looked with Asahi with a sour expression before he sighed in defeat. He closed his book and faced the red-head.

"What kind of books are you looking for?" the blue-haired boy asked. "I might be able to be some of assistance."

"Really!?" Asahi exclaimed. "I want to be able to swim! I'm looking for a book to help me with that!"

The blue-haired boy looked away. "If there were a book for that, then I'd want it!" he grumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing." The boy fixed his glasses. "What did you mean by that? I can't really see how those things go together."

"Ah, I see." Asahi said. "Umm... I was able to swim crawl just fine until yesterday, but, today suddenly I couldn't anymore."

"Huh? Is that sort of thing possible?" the blue-haired boy questioned.

"It is. I'm not lying." Asahi insisted.

"No, could that really happen?" the boy put a finger to his mouth as he started to mumble. "Well, there is a possibility... If his mental state affecting his body, then..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Asahi asked, confused by his action.

"I'm trying to think of a way to help you." The blue haired boy stated as he walked closer to shelve and started to pulled out a few books; the first one was in blue color, the second one was in white with pale red and blue striped, and the last one was in green color decorated with orange color.

"Why don't you begin with your mental state?" the boy suggested as he showed Asahi the books he managed to gather.

"Thank you!" Asahi exclaimed, clearly feeling grateful and happy about it. The blue-haired boy looked at him in wide eyes before his pride stopped himself.

"Mental training books are fine, but I think you need to start by taking a good look at yourself first." He continued.

"Thank you very much! You're a life saver!" Asahi thanked him and started to walked away. The blue-haired boy jumped into reality.

"Listen until I finished talking!" he protested, but Asahi ignored him. The boy's face fell and he turned away, only to hear buzzing sound.

"Ah, ah, what?" he heard Asahi's voice surprised. The boy walked out from the row of shelves to look at what happened – Asahi was being held by a man for not checking the books first.

"You didn't check that book out. Come over here!"

Surely that gained everyone's attention as Asahi dragged away by the man.

"Eh? Wait!"

The boy with blue hair could only watched the scene in disbelief.

.

.

Night came to put the day to end. The once orange tinted sky turned into darker shades of blue, the sun was already disappearing into the horizon and replaced by the moon. In Shiina's household, Asahi was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. The books he borrowed were stacker on the washing machine.

"I'm a genius. I'm a genius. I'm a genius." He chanted as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He repeated it many times until his tone got higher. "I'm a genius!" he yelled out finally, his voice echoing through the empty house.

"Shut up, stupid Asahi!" his sister yelled at him.

.

.

[Name] stood in front of the stove clad in a frilly [favorite/color] apron. She had her sleeves rolled up and holding a bowl filled with melted chocolate. She stirred the chocolate until it's perfectly melted. The girl then kneel down, checking the oven which was on and filled with trays of biscuits on bake.

"If you keep staring at it, it won't finish you, you know." Her mother, who's not far from her, teased. In her hand was a bowl filled with marshmallow fluff.

"I know, but it took so long." [Name] pouted. "I'm getting bored."

"You're always like this when we're baking."

[Name] decided to ignore her and stare at the oven which emit heat and glowing yellow light.

"So, how's school?" her mother asked.

"It's quite fun and I joined the swimming club with Mako-chan and Haru."

"But, didn't an upperclassman offer you to join gymnastics?"

"Well... there's some circumstances and..."

"Oh, I know, I know. You want to stay with Haru that badly, huh?"

"Mom!"


End file.
